Because That One Day HopeKook
by btskookies
Summary: Jungkook, remaja yang tak mempunyai pasangan, ingin sekali datang ke acara ulang tahun temannya yang sialnya bertemakan LoveShip dan harus membawa pasangan / "Masa' sama ayamnya Jimin Hyung?" "KYAAAA!" "Aku ada 1 syarat!" "A-Apa! Tidak! Kau kira aku tak punya banyak pekerjaan!" "Aku..menyukaimu." / BTS Couple! A HopeKook Story. BxB. Jungkook!Uke / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Because That One Day"

Main Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

This is pure my story :3

Kalau ada salah-salah kata dan kesamaan cerita tolong dimaafkan,

Okay! Happy reading, guys!^^

Author PoV

Jungkook menatap kesal kearah amplop sedang berwarna Biru muda itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Pikir Jungkook.

Flashback

"Hey! Jeon Jungkook!." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Jungkook saat ia sedang ingin berjalan ke kantin. Jungkook menoleh. Oh, ternyata itu Taehyung, teman sekaligus kakak kelas Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat Taehyung yang sudah berada di hadapannya sambil terengah-engah. Tapi wajahnya masih bisa menampakkan senyum manisnya kearah Jungkook.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya! Apa kau tak tahu?" Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Wae gurae?"

"Besok hari ulang tahunku, pabbo! Hanya kau saja yang belum mendapat undanganku." Taehyung menyerahkan amplop sedang berwarna biru itu.

"Ah, iya." Jungkook mengambil surat itu dari tangan Taehyung.

"Dan, ah aku lupa. Acara ulang tahunku ini berkonsep Loveship. Jadi, jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu ya! Bye, Jungkook! Aku harus ke kelas sekarang." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sebelum sempat Jungkook membalas.

"Tapi Hyung…!" ia mau menyusul Taehyung, tapi ini sudah hampir jam masuk kelas. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan lesu ke kelasnya.

Flashback END.

Lalu? Apa yang membuat Jungkook sebimbang ini? Biar author jelaskan.

Pesta ulang tahun Taehyung memiliki konsep Loveship. Itu membuat Jungkook bimbang. Kenapa harus BAWA PASANGAN?! Sedangkan dia tidak punya pasangan. Ia ingin sekali datang ke acara itu, tapi siapa yang harus dia bawa? Masa' ayamnya Jimin hyung?

"KYAAAAAAA!" ia mengerang frustasi.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, eoh?! Kau mengganggu acaraku memandikan ayam-ayamku!" Jeon Jimin, kakak Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Ah, m-mian hyung."

"Ck, kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah padaku." Jimin masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan duduk di kasur single bed milik Jungkook.

"Aniya Hyung. Hanya… ah lupakan."

"Ayolah. Jangan suka menutup diri."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku ceritakan.." Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. "B-begini hyung, temanku ada yang ulang tahun. Dan sialnya, konsep ulang tahunnya itu Loveship. Harus bawa pasangan." Cerita Jungkook dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Bawa saja pasanganmu, repot sekali." Ucap Jimin santai.

"YAAAA! Hyung, pernahkah kau melihatku membawa kekasihku ke rumah?!" kesal Jungkook

"Tidak." Aku Jimin polos.

"Aish, itu artinya aku tidak punya kekasih, Hyung!"

"Ya ampun, Jungkook! Kau tak punya kekasih? Aigoo, adikku jones sekali." Tiba-tiba Jimin menjadi anak remaja gawl Indonesia-_-

"Jones itu apa hyung?"

"Masa kau tidak tau? Jones itu, Jomblo Ngenes! Hahaha."

"Aish. Sialan kau hyung! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, sana keluar dari kamarku!" Jungkook menyeret Jimin agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan dengan hyungmu sendiri!."

Dan terjadilah kegaduhan antara dua kakak-beradik ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, warga Seoul beraktivitas seperti biasa. Termasuk dua kakak-beradik ini, Jeon Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Oh ya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen kecil di kawasan Seoul. Sementara appa dan eomma nya tinggal di Busan, tempat lahir Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jimin menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Simple, hanya dua potong roti bakar dengan selai kacang dan taburan keju di atasnya. Jimin juga membuatkan dua gelas susu cokelat. Jungkook dan Jimin segera menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku hari ini menaiki skateboardku untuk berangkat sekolah?" tanya Jungkook memecahkan keheningan.

"No."

"Ayolah, hyung!"

"No!"

"Ah, hyung…" Jungkook makin merajuk.

"Aku bilang tidak. Nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana? Kau kan sangat ceroboh." Ucap Jimin sambil menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Ya! Aku sudah ahli bermain skateboard hyung! Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aish! Jangan bandel, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau sekolah!" ucap Jungkook membanting garpunya.

"Yaakk! Tujuan kita di kota besar seperti ini untuk menimba ilmu, kau tahu! Appa mengirim uang ke kita agar kita lebih semangat menimba ilmu disini!"

"T-tapi hyung.. aku kan ingin mengendarai skateboard untuk pertama kalinya di jalan yang sebenarnya, please.." Jungkook tidak akan menyerah.

"Aish! Yasudah, untuk sekali ini saja!" akhirnya Jimin pun menyerah.

"Yeay, asik! Terima kasih, Hyung! Kau adalah yang terbaik!" Jungkook mencium pipi kakaknya, lalu menyambar skateboardnya dan segera melesat pergi.

"Yaiks, menjijikkan." Jimin mengelus pipi nya yang dicium Jungkook. "Hati-hati!" teriak Jimin dari dalam.

Jungkook mengendarai skateboardnya dengan sangat senang. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengendarai skateboard kesayangannya ke sekolah. Tentunya, ia hati-hati agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan(?) ia sangat menyayangi hyungnya, dan tidak ingin membuat hyungnya repot karenanya. Jungkook bersenandung pelan, ia menengok kiri kanan, jalanannya cukup sepi hari ini. Iapun menjalankan skateboardnya ke tengah jalan. Ia tak melihat ternyata di depannya, ada sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam sedang melaju sangat kencang. Jungkook tersentak, ia mendadak oleng dan kakinya terasa lemas. Motor itu sudah sedikit lagi berada di hadapannya, dan..

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC/Delete?

Apa? Apa? Gantung ya TBC nya? Hihihi, sengaja :P biar penasaran(?)

Siapa yah orang yang naik motor itu? Ketabrak ga Jungkooknya? :3

Daripada nebak nebak ga jelas, mending review :3 (?)

Kalau review nya sudah memuaskan, baru aku lanjutkan!^^ don't be a silent reader guys.

Salam, HopeKook Shipper^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Ia tak melihat ternyata di depannya, ada sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam sedang melaju sangat kencang. Jungkook tersentak, ia mendadak oleng dan kakinya terasa lemas. Motor itu sudah sedikit lagi berada di hadapannya, dan.._

_"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Because That One Day"

Chapter 2.

Main Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)

Halooohh~ author apdet lagiiiii *idupin petasan bareng hopekook/?*

[PENTING!] Ah ya ah ya, ulang tahunnya Taehyung jadi di buat 2 harinya lagi ya(?) setelah si Taehyung ngasih undangannya ke Jungkook ^^ supaya ga mepet(?)

Hayo hayooo, happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

CKITTTTTT

Motor sport berwarna hitam itu mengerem mendadak, se inci(?) lagi mungkin bocah didepannya –Jungkook- hanya tinggal nama. Namja yang menaiki motor sport itu membuka helm nya. Ia berlari kearah Jungkook yang sedang menutup matanya kuat-kuat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Skateboard nya? Entah kemana. Mungkin terpental karena saking kagetnya.

"Gwechana?!" tanya namja itu panik. Jungkook membuka matanya pelan, ia menetralkan nafasnya lalu menatap geram namja didepannya.

"Ya! Kau bisa naik motor tidak sih?! Kau tau ini bukan jalan nenekmu! Kau dengan seenak jidat mengendarai motormu itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Untung aku tak kenapa napa! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?! Aku masih mau jadi pe-dancer terkenal, sukses dan.. argghh!" semprot Jungkook panjang lebar. Ia sampai tersengal-sengal saking emosinya.

Namja dihadapannya hanya bisa melongo mendengar omelan-sekaligus curhatan- dari Jungkook.

"M-mianhae.." jawab namja itu gelagapan.

"Hanya mianhae? MIANHAE?!"

Namja itu tersentak. "L-lalu kau mau apa? A-aku akan lakukan apapun."

"Aissh, tak usah sok pahlawan! Aku tak apa-apa." Jungkook teringat sesuatu.

SKATEBOARDNYA!

Jungkook berjalan kesana kemari, mencari skateboardnya ternyata. Namja yang tadi semakin bingung pada tingkah Jungkook. Tadi marah-marah, setelah itu menolak bantuanku, sekarang ia malah mutar-mutar seperti orang gila, pikir namja ini -_-

"Kau.. sedang apa?" namja itu mendekati Jungkook.

"Skateboardku.." Jungkook terus mengitari semak-semak dipinggir jalan tersebut. "Ah, ya. Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam.." namja itu melirik jam tangan yang tergantung manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 7.15"

"APA?! AAAH, AKU BISA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAAAAAAH!" teriak Jungkook frustasi.

"A-aku bisa mengantarmu.." tawar namja itu.

"ARRGHH, tidak usah! Kau.. aishh, aku akan berangkat sekolah sekarang!" Jungkook sudah mau berlari, tapi..

"Ah, tunggu!"

"Apa lagiiiii?" Jungkook berbalik lagi.

"Ini, kartu namaku. Atas hilangnya skateboardmu, kapanpun kau mau datanglah ke alamat ini." Namja itu menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan ragu mengambil kartu nama namja itu. "kau tidak menipuku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku menipu mu? Ah ya, sana jalan. Nanti kau terlambat." Ingat namja itu.

"Ah, iya! Kyaaaaaa!" jungkook pun berlari ke sekolahnya(?)

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai di depan pagar sekolahnya, nafasnya memburu dan tersengal. Ia mendesah kecewa, kelas sudah dimulai dan pagar pun di tutup. Tapi, ia melihat security sekolah masih berjaga disana. Ia dengan sumringah memanggil security itu.

"Ahjussi!" security itu menoleh. Ia menyerngit bingung.

"Kau terlambat, eoh? Kau tidak diizinkan masuk!" kata security itu dengan galak.

"Yaah, ahjussi pelit sekali! Aku baru sekali terlambat kok, tidak sering. Ayolah ahjussi, sekali ini sajaaa~" Jungkook beraegyo ria(?)

"Aissh, jangan melakukan aegyo macam itu! Yasudah, kau boleh masuk." Security itu membuka pagar sekolah.

Jungkook pun dengan girangnya masuk ke sekolah. "Yeay! Gamsahamnida, ahjussi!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke pekarangan sekolah.

Fyuhh, ia bisa bernafas lega karena guru hari ini sedang tidak bisa mengajar. Jadi, ia tidak dihukum. Walau ia merasa nasibnya sial hari ini, tapi ternyata tidak sepenuhnya(?).

"Ya, Jungkook-ah!" seseorang menepuk punggung Jungkook yang sedang ber-adem di bawah ac kelasnya(?). Mungkin saking capek nya lari marathon ke sekolah.

"Hm." Jungkook hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat eo?" jawab seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Changjo.

"Aku kena sial tadi di jalan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku diserempet namja yang tak ku kenal, untung dia masih mau menghentikan motornya dan bersikap baik padaku. Ia sampai memberikanku ini.." Jungkook merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang diketahui kartu nama pemuda tadi.

Changjo memperhatikan kartu nama itu, ia mengernyit bingung. "Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Aiish, memang ya. Otak mu dari dulu itu lelet sekali." Jungkook mendengus, Changjo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Begini, aku terlambat karena aku emosi ingin sekali membentaknya. Jadi ya aku lakukan. Lagipula, skateboard kesayanganku hilang karnanya."

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya musibah kecil. Oh ya, kau ikut tidak ke acara ulang tahun Taehyung hyung?" tanya Changjo mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi pengalihan pembicaraan Changjo malah membuat Jungkook galau(?).

"A-ah..pasti, pasti aku ikut dong!" jawab Jungkook dengan nada yang sangat antusias, walau ia ragu didalam hatinya.

"Bagus. Kau akan mengajak pacarmu kan?"

Deg.

Kali ini, Jungkook bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jung?"

"Ah.." Jungkook tersentak. "A-aku… aku tak punya pacar.." suara Jungkook memelan.

"Hfttt.." Changjo menahan tawanya. Sumpah, temannya ini stres atau bagaimana? Jelas jelas, ulang tahun Taehyung bertemakan LoveShip, jadi harus membawa pasangan –tepatnya pacar- kan?

"Yaa!" Jungkook menatap kesal kearah Changjo.

"Aiishh.. kkkk, lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku bingung…." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin sekali datang kesana."

Changjo nampak berpikir.

3 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Aha!" Changjo berseru, membuat Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk menjadi mendongak. Wajah Jungkook nampak penasaran.

"Mana kartu nama namja tadi, yang menabrakmu?"

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, cepat.." Jungkook menyodorkan kartu nama tadi.

Changjo membaca kartu nama tersebut. "Jung Hoseok. 21yo. Graphic Design…." Changjo bergumam. "Aigo, muda sekali.. tapi sudah bekerja."

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jungkook semakin bingung atas tingkah Changjo.

"Aku punya ide yang sangat sangat briliant!" Changjo menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau bilang, dia memberimu ini kan? Atas kejadian yang kau alami, jadi.. dia harus bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Begini! Kau datang ke alamat yang tertera disini, lalu meminta dia menjadi pacar bohonganmu! Untuk ulang tahun Taehyung hyung." Usul Changjo dengan wajah sumringah.

"A-apa?! Tidak mau!" suara Jungkook melengking. Membuat, semua anak yang tadinya gaduh dikelas menjadi menoleh kearahnya. Mereka menatap bingung kearah mereka –Changjo dan Jungkook-

"Ah..m-mianhae..mianhae.." Changjo meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia melirik kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tak usah berteriak, pabbo!" Changjo menjitak kepala Jungkook. Jungkook hanya meringis. "Kau mau datang kan ke acara itu?! Jadi, kau harus menurut! Kalau kau tak mau, yasudah." Changjo memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Jungkook menimang-nimang saran Changjo.

"Haah... tidak ada pilihan lain kah?" Jungkook memelas.

"No."

"Ck.. gurae,aku akan mengikuti saranmu.." Jungkook menunduk. Tak tahu, apakah nasibnya nanti baik ketika datang ke acara itu?

"Nah, begitu dong!"

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah..

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya hari ini. Sungguh, ia lelah hari ini. Tapi tunggu? Bukannya ulang tahun Taehyung besok? Jadi, ia harus ke rumah si namja itu hari ini dong?

"Aiishh! Bodohnya aku mengikuti saran gila dari Changjo itu.." ia mengerang frustasi. Tapi bagaimanapun, tak ada jalan lain kan?

Jungkook sampai di depan apartemennya, ia melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Jimin hyung belum pulang, mungkin ada jam tambahan, batin Jungkook. Ia menuju dapur dan membuat segelas susu. Lumayan lah, untuk menetralkan emosinya(?). Setelah itu, ia duduk di ruang makan. Merenungkan saran Changjo –lagi-. Mungkin ini sudah yang ke seratus kalinya –sejak disekolah-.

Mendengus frustasi. Melirik arloji yang tergantung ditangan kanannya, pukul 2 siang.

"Apa harus sekarang?.." Jungkook merogoh kantong seragamnya kembali, menatap kartu nama yang tertera nama 'Jung Hoseok' disana. "Jadi nama namja itu Hoseok?..." Jungkook bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berganti baju dan menuju alamat ini."

Jungkook segera masuk ke kamarnya, berganti baju dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya. Ia segera melangkah keluar, tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya. Ia melirik kartu nama itu lagi.

'Jalan rumah ini, sangat dekat dari sini. Jalan kaki pun aku bisa..' gumam Jungkook. Ia segera melangkah menuju alamat tersebut.

Tak perlu berjauh-jauh, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis yang ia yakini hanya cukup satu-dua orang saja. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memencet bel di rumah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok namja tampan.

"Ah, kau..? ternyata kau datang juga." Namja itu tersenyum, Jungkook hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya skateboardku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tak masalah-" ucapan namja itu terpotong.

"Dan ada satu syarat lagi.."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, ayo kita bicarakan didalam.." namja itu –Hoseok- masuk kedalam duluan, dan di susul oleh Jungkook.

"Ehm.. kau mau minum apa?" tanya Hoseok saat Jungkook dan dirinya sudah sampai di dalam dan mempersilhkan Jungkook masuk.

"Tidak usah."

"Jadi…?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ada satu syarat lagi, dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Apa itu?" Hoseok menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar bohonganku sehari-"

"Hah?!"

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar bohonganku sehari, hanya sehari. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun temanku. Ulang tahun temanku itu berkonsep LoveShip. Dan yaa, harus membawa pasangan. Aku..aku bukannya tidak memiliki pacar, namun..belum.." Jungkook merendahkan suaranya. Malu kan? Berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang 'tidak' kita kenal.

"A-APA?! Tidak! Kau kira aku tak ada pekerjaan?!" Hoseok meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tapi ini urusan pribadi, aku tak bisa!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah.."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Please…" katakanlah Jungkook sudah merendahkan harga diri sekarang, tapi ia terpaksa. Demi bisa datang ke ulang tahun Taehyung.

"Aish.."

"Aku mohon.." Jungkook terus memohon-mohon.

"Sehari saja kan?.."

"Iya, hanya sehari. Tak lebih."

"Hhh..baiklah."

"Ah jinjja! Terimakasih." Jungkook tersenyum senang. Yaa, walau dalam hatinya malas sekali harus bersanding dengannya di ulang tahun Taehyung nanti?-_- dan hey, Jungkook bisa mendiamkannya saja kan nanti? Hahaha, bagus.

TBC/Delete?

KYAAAAHHH~~ Akhirnya jadi chap 2 :3! *salto bareng HopeKook*

Maaf ya kies update nya lama -.- banyak kesibukan nih(?) /sok sibuk lu kies/?

Okeeesippp~ jangan lupa review ya!^^ kalau review nya udah banyak, baru aku lanjutin ke chap 3 :3

Don't be a silent reader, guys!

Paiiiii~~ *terbang*


End file.
